They Won't Stop Grinning
by cjstardust
Summary: *Companion piece to "They Rescued Peeta" that takes place before the epilogue. Katniss is about to have the baby, and Peeta is about to open the bakery. What could happen? *Rating changed to T due to some relatively mild adult language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello! This is what I'll call a companion piece to They Rescued Peeta, and it takes place before the epilogue. I got the idea for this from Featherbunny, so Featherbunny, if you read this, thank you!**

 **I hope you all enjoy :D**

 **Chapter 1: Katniss**

He won't stop grinning. I'm highly irritable, and his grin, though beautiful and full of love, is my biggest source of irritation. It's something I argue with him about constantly. I argue. Just me. He grins. And bakes cheese buns.

Prim arrived yesterday on the train. Peeta sent for her and she's supposedly here to help me. She's supposed to help me around the house until the baby is born, help with the birth, and help with the baby for a few weeks after the baby is born. But she's not helping, she's just grinning. And I'm even more irritated.

I've never given any thought before to how women feel during pregnancy. I didn't care. I didn't want children, and never thought I would be finding out for myself. But I really don't know how any pregnant women can be "happy" or "glow" when they feel so exhausted. Unless, of course, the "glow" is sweat. I can understand sweat.

It's very uncomfortable. I can't hunt. I can't stand for extended periods of time. I can't get up from a chair without help. I can't sleep for more than 30 minutes without needing to adjust my position. I can't sleep without my leg thrown over Peeta. Sometimes I make him switch sides of the bed in the middle of the night so I can turn over. I can't even help Peeta with the bakery. It's opening for the first time today and I should be there supporting him but where am I? I'm in bed watching my sister grin at me.

Her smile, Peeta's smile, EVERYONE'S smile seems so out of place while I'm so uncomfortable. My back hurts, my ankles are swollen. My skin feels stretched beyond what could possibly be considered normal. How can anyone be smiling at me when I feel like this?

Peeta left hours ago to work on final preparations for the bakery grand opening. I almost screamed in frustration when he left me with Prim and I saw the ridiculous smile on her face, but one look from Peeta reminded me that if I wouldn't do as recommended and stay in bed, he would call Johanna to sit with me. So I sit watching Prim grin.

Johanna would be worse. The last time Johanna had to sit with me, I was humiliated when she made a sarcastic remark about the size of my belly, and instead of responding with an equally sarcastic comment, I burst into tears. After I calmed down, we were both extremely uncomfortable. Yes. Prim's ridiculous smile is better.

The last several months have been difficult. I've been terrified most of the time.

How am I going to take care of an infant?

Peeta is going to be an amazing father. He's so happy. He wants this so badly, and really, so do I. But I'm so scared. I don't know what I'm doing. And I don't know how to tell him I'm scared. So instead, I allow them all to grin at me. Peeta. Prim. Haymitch. Darius. Effie is the WORST, after Peeta. But I think Johanna's makes me the most uncomfortable. It's more of an "I know you don't know what the hell you're doing" grin. It makes me uncomfortable to know she sees right through me.

Prim has gone to check on dinner. I take it as my opportunity to escape this stupid bed. I get dressed as quickly as I can, which definitely isn't quickly. I put on the shirt Peeta wore last night because it fits. But mostly because it smells like him. And I quietly head downstairs. At least the baby I'm carrying hasn't stopped me from being quiet. And I slip out the door to make my way toward the bakery.

He's my husband. It's a wonderful day that will help Peeta, help me, and hopefully help many others in 12 heal. But it's also a very difficult day. Peeta's family will never see this bakery opened. And there is no way I will miss the opportunity to support him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **So, like "They Rescued Peeta," my plan is to post daily and I'm going to try to stick with posting in the morning.**

 **Thank you to my reviewers for sharing your thoughts :D So glad you're liking the story so far!**

 **Thank you to the new followers this story has gotten!**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Peeta**

I've never been so scared in my entire life. And I've been through two Games and a war. But there is an entirely different kind of fear running through my veins now. I'm going to be a _father_. Katniss is going to have the baby any day now. I'm at the bakery most of the day, and I call people over to sit with her while I'm gone because I'm terrified something will happen while I'm not there. Effie is there consistently. I called Prim in from District 4. I even asked Johanna to sit with her once, which I quickly learned was a terrible mistake.

She's so beautiful. Frustrated, uncomfortable, angry, and arguing with me every step of the way and I love every minute of it. She doesn't appreciate that her anger makes me grin, but I think if I let out the laugh I keep holding back, she'd burst into tears. I definitely prefer the anger to the tears. Since we've been back to 12, I've seen her cry several times. The worst was after Johanna commented on Katniss' size. Johanna was smart not to come around me for a week after that, I was so angry.

People believe Katniss is the fighter, and I'm the calm one. And typically, they're right. But when it comes to Katniss, there is no one else who would defend her so fiercely. The day I came home from building to find Katniss curled up in bed, sniffling and hiccupping, I could have sworn my head was ready to explode, and every single vicious thought I had would burst out and annihilate Johanna. I haven't asked Johanna to come back. Katniss doesn't know this, but I will never ask Johanna to sit with her again. Not even _Haymitch_ has made my wife cry.

For the last several months I've been working on rebuilding the bakery. Katniss has helped as much as she could along the way, and I'm truly grateful for the help I've gotten from Darius and Haymitch. Since Haymitch and Effie moved in together, Haymitch's consumption of alcohol has drastically decreased. Their house is also spotless, which shocked me more than the drinking.

I'm constantly surprised by how agreeable Darius is, especially after everything he's been through. He's upbeat and a very positive energy to have around us. Plus, he has a sense of humor that keeps a smile on Katniss' face. Sometimes I can't keep up with how quickly they sign to one another, but I'm always happy to hear her laugh. Especially now, when I can never tell what will create an emotional upheaval for her.

I left Katniss in bed this morning under Prim's care. I threw a stew together to simmer throughout the day and left Prim in charge of both Katniss and the food. I think if anyone has a shot of not being snapped at by Katniss, it's Prim.

The bakery will open today. I'm happy about it, but also very sad. My family will never see it. I'll be baking by myself instead of next to my father. Frosting cakes without being teased by my brothers. And screwing up without my mother there to smack me. I'll miss all of that, strangely enough.

But the family I have chosen is amazing. We've all lived through too much, but we're slowly healing. Dr. Aurelius has helped me, but being here in 12 with the people that care the most about me, is helping more.

My beautiful wife. The man I've come to view as a father. The lovely lady that has forsaken her wigs and fancy Capital wardrobe to watch over all of us. The friends we've made. My child, who will be born so soon I'm nervous to leave Katniss alone.

Katniss has supported me every step of the way while I've been building the bakery. She's helped through every process, but mostly, she helped me realize this is what I want. I want to create memories with my family in this bakery.

I'm so scared. With everything I've seen and everything I've been through, how am I supposed to raise a baby? I'm so scared, and I don't know how to tell her. Maybe I won't ever tell her. So instead of focusing on the fear, I focus on the bakery. I focus on her. I focus on the life my love and I created that hasn't yet decided to meet the world. And I grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **Special special thank you to new followers and favorites, and reviews!**

 **Hope you all enjoy :D**

 **Chapter 3: Haymitch**

That girl. That _girl_! She can never stay where she's put, can she? She can never follow direction, never even _try_ even though she knows he would be calmer. Does she not see how terrified he is? He won't even leave her alone for 10 minutes while he brings over a loaf of bread for Effie and I. He brings her with him and holds her hand every single step of the way. Building the bakery has been hard for him for so many reasons, but the hardest part has been leaving her home for the last month while he goes to the bakery. She's unpredictable, and because she's unpredictable, there is no guarantee she will be safe.

When we first started the rebuild, Katniss was there every step of the way. We wouldn't let her do any of the heavy lifting, both figuratively and literally, but she was around us and Peeta was calm. He could see her. He could stop to hold her hand. It kept her from going into the woods alone, and kept Peeta sane.

Further into the pregnancy when Katniss discovered not only had she not been into the woods to go hunting, but she _couldn't_ go hunting anymore, she took it badly. She screamed and stomped and locked herself in her bedroom. I couldn't help but laugh. After attempting to venture into the woods alone, and realizing she isn't very quick anymore, Katniss finally recognized that it wouldn't be safe to be out there by herself. We've all known all along that any of us she could take with her are too noisy to be any help. So she's settled for long walks with Peeta near the woods.

No, of course she can't stay where she's put. She never has before, what was anyone thinking in trusting that she would do it now? Peeta left their house hours ago. The bakery is opening today, and though I know I should be there helping, I've been here keeping an eye on their front door. For a reason! I just _knew_ she would try to escape to be there.

Prim is too kindhearted. Too easy going. Too willing to trust the incredibly pregnant, manipulative, hormonal _beast_ , that is Katniss Mellark. Doesn't Katniss realize what it will do to him if something happens to her or the baby? It will destroy him. It might destroy all of us.

My life since the end of the war has been infinitely better. I balked at talking to Dr. Aurelius weekly, but he really has helped. Effie and I, and the kids, have all developed routines. I've cut my drinking down tremendously. My house—our house, is clean, and livable. I have the love of a beautiful woman who loves every single fault I have, and there are plenty. My Effie. She's always been beautiful, but she became drastically more lovely when she ditched her Capital wigs and wardrobe. It's amazing to see her beautiful face without layers of paint.

"There she goes," I finally say out loudly, through gritted teeth.

I hear Effie gasp and rush over to the window I'm standing at. "What could she possibly be thinking? Is Prim with her?"

"Of course not. Of course she wouldn't take someone with her in case she needs help. Damn it! This is why no one lets her make the plans!"

I know I'm yelling. I can't seem to help it. That girl, that boy, that _baby_ , and the woman standing by my side are my entire world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

 **To my amazing reviewers: I'm thankful for each one of you, and I'm so glad you're willing to share your thoughts :D**

 **Thank you very much to all the new followers and favorites!**

 **Hope you all enjoy :D**

 **Chapter 4: Katniss**

I'm out of breath. When did walking to the bakery become such a vicious chore? I'm tired already, and I'm only about half way there. 12 is slowly changing. It doesn't look so obviously like bomb devastation anymore. Some people have returned, some homes have been rebuilt. Debris and skeletons that remained when we first arrived have been mostly cleared. We have such a long want to go as a district, but it feels much more like a home now.

Once Prim went to check on the dinner Peeta had left simmering, I didn't stop to think about my actions. I thought it might be my only opportunity to escape today, so I took advantage of it.

I can hear someone rush behind me, and I suspect who it is, so I keep going as quickly as my swollen feet can take me.

"What are you thinking?" Haymitch yells at me. Even though I expect it, I'm startled by his tone of voice and his volume, and I turn around as quickly as I can.

"You _know_ I should be there, Haymitch!" I yell back. I'm not angry at him, I know he's trying to protect me and the baby. But I also know that he knows Peeta needs me. We need each other. So I match his tone and volume with my own.

Yes. Leaving me at home is difficult for Peeta. I know that. I also know that under all the grinning, he's scared. Scared something will happen to me or the baby, even scared to have the baby. But being left home is difficult for me, especially when I know he needs me.

I can hear Haymitch grumble under his breath. "You are lucky Effie stayed behind to tell Prim where you've gone. I can't believe you left without saying something to her. She would worry herself sick if she couldn't find you and had no idea where you'd gone."

I feel a flash of shame. "You know she wouldn't have let me leave. Besides, if she didn't know exactly where I was going, which I don't believe for a second because she's not stupid, then she could have gone to you. And Effie. And the three of you would have worked it out just fine. Obviously. You're here aren't you?"

"She wouldn't let you leave for a reason! You shouldn't be out wandering through the district, especially without help. Peeta left people to take care of you for. A. _Reason_." He knows it irritates me when he talks to me like that.

Haymitch grabs onto my left arm with his left hand, before wrapping his right arm around me. I know he's going to make me go home. But I'm surprised when he turns me back around and we continue on to the bakery. "Haymitch, thank you," I say, as I've wanted to say so many times. It's impossible to repay him for everything he's done for me. For Peeta. Haymitch has always understood me. I know I'm getting emotional, but I can't seem to stop. Instead of successfully reigning in the emotion, as I desperately wish I could, I promptly burst into tears. Darn it. So far, I hadn't cried around Haymitch.

He pats me gently on the shoulder. "Don't thank me yet, sweetheart. You still have to deal with Peeta when he finds out what you've done."

Oh. I hadn't thought of that. I can only hope he'll be so overwhelmed with happiness to see me he'll forget I was supposed to stay home. Right.

We walk slowly the rest of the way to the bakery while I continue to cry. "You should probably suck it up before he sees you, or he'll think something is really wrong," Haymitch says. He's right. I work quickly to slow the tears with deeps breaths, and I wipe my eyes. Peeta's going to be concerned enough when he sees me at the bakery instead of at home. No reason to worry him further.

When I finally spot him, working to frost the last of the cupcakes, my world feels right again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you to all new follows/favorites/reviews! :D**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5: Peeta**

I've never felt like I do in that moment when I see Katniss walking toward me, with Haymitch's arm wrapped around her shoulders, and his free hand holding her arm at the elbow. I completely ruined the cupcake I was in the process of frosting when I felt her eyes on me, and I looked up to see her standing in the doorway between the front of the bakery and the kitchen. I can't even describe what I'm feeling. Some sort of mixture of relief, happiness, befuddlement, and pure rage. Of course she wouldn't stay home. And _of course_ Haymitch would help her, instead of honoring a promise to me.

The rage is mostly directed at Haymitch, because _of course_ I can never yell at my heavily pregnant wife the way I'd _really_ like to. Instead, I very calmly say, "Sweetheart. What are you doing here?" She flinches. I know she understands my use of the endearment is not meant as such.

"I know you're upset. But you need me here, and I need to be here," I hear her say. "Today is a big big day," she says, perfectly imitating Effie, and I can't help but laugh.

"I caught her escaping the house. Figured she'd do better with me than without me," Haymitch says.

"Wait. Escaping? Did you tell Prim?" I directed toward Katniss. She blushed. _Of course she didn't tell Prim_.

I walk to her, taking her face in my hands. "What were you thinking, love?"

Her hands find my forearms and slide up to my wrists. I can feel her thumbs caress my wrists near the palm, and I know she's trying to calm me. I also know that it's working. She looks me in the eye. "I just want to be here for you. It's a special day. It's an important day. And I should be here. We should be here together. You shouldn't have left me at home."

I know she has a point, but I can tell the walk from the house has taken a toll on her. In this case, we were probably both right. So I gently kiss her on the lips. Haymitch snorts. When I pull back, I notice she's wearing my shirt. I love when she does that. I love to see my shirt stretched across her belly. I put one hand where my baby is, and I lead her to a comfortable chair in the office we built, next to the kitchen.

I'm really not surprised she's here. And I'm not surprised she is thinking about me more than herself right now. Isn't that what we do? We protect each other. And she knew I needed protecting today.

She's amazing. How can I really be mad when she's here to help me? I know she worries about whether or not she'll be a good mother. But she can't see how well she takes care of those she loves. Look at how she's taking care of me, knowing what I need before I do. I help her sit down, I put my hands on the arms of the chair, trapping her. I smirk at her raised eyebrow, and I kiss her forehead.

"I love you," I say softly, and sincerely.

Her whole face lights up, and I know she realizes I'm done being upset. "I love you, too," she says.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you thank you to all my amazing reviewers, several of whom I'm super proud followed me over from the first story. So thank you all so much!**

 **Thank you to new followers and favorites!**

 **Hope you all enjoy :D**

 **Chapter 6: Katniss**

My back has been hurting for HOURS. It's probably something I should keep to myself, right? No? Well, what do you know? Sorry. Even in my own thoughts I'm too hormonal for polite company.

This is an important day for Peeta. He doesn't need to know I'm uncomfortable right now. In fact, he doesn't need to know I'm uncomfortable EVER.

I've had back pain for the last four months. It's nothing new, so there is no use complaining about it. It would only upset him and reinforce the idea I should have stayed home. And there is no way I should have stayed home. Not when I would have missed this.

Everyone that has returned to 12, and many people who are newcomers, are here. The children who are residing at the new community home are here. They are beautiful kids. I can see the shadows in their eyes, shadows that match Peeta's, and mine.

Peeta has been busy baking breads, cupcakes, cakes, and pastries for the last two days, and everyone looks so excited. The kids are the most excited. Peeta baked a special cupcake for every child in the district, and they are all savoring every bite. The kids living in my old house needed this. This might be the first time I've seen them smile. We all needed this. This opening is like the dandelion in the spring. A symbol that means rebirth and not destruction. Life will go on. And it can be good again.

I don't usually like crowds but I've found myself enjoying the company much more than I ever have. This grand opening party is a world of difference from what Peeta and I experienced at the Capital. No one is overindulging in food, only to throw it up. No one is overly excited about people of power in attendance. I'm being introduced to people who want to know me as Katniss Mellark. Not the Girl on Fire. Not the Mockingjay. The people here just want to know me, and know Peeta, as neighbors. Maybe even friends. They are all here to enjoying the company, working diligently to get their minds off whatever hardships they have faced. We've all faced hardships.

But right now, no one is worried. No one is scared. We're all just having a wonderful time.

It would have been horrible to miss this. Everyone looks _happy_ for once. I haven't seen an expression of pure joy on Peeta's face like this since I told him about the baby. For Peeta especially, the rebuild has been stressful, preparing for the baby has been stressful, trying to overcome the necessity of killing Coin has been stressful. He teases me because he thinks I'm "pure." Really, everyone does. But Peeta has the purest heart of anyone I know. Maybe even more than Prim. Where Prim is innocent due to naiveté and her young age, Peeta is genuinely _pure_. He's innately good. And killing someone, even though it was to protect _us_ , is very difficult for him.

Yes, he grins at me all the time. He thinks it's funny when I'm frustrated. But the joy that I see on his face right now, is something I've been missing for months.

No. I won't tell him I'm uncomfortable. I refuse to ruin this day for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

 **To my awesome reviewers: Thank you so much for taking the time to share your thoughts! I love to read them!**

 **Thank you to new followers and favorites!**

 **I hope you all enjoy :D**

 **Chapter 7: Haymitch**

The girl isn't fooling anyone if she's trying to pretend she isn't uncomfortable. Everyone can tell she's having trouble. She can't sit, she can't stand, she can't move, she can't be still. Right now she's standing in front of the bakery, hunched over slightly, trying to concentrate on something Effie has said. She seems to breathe a sigh of relief when Effie turns toward the kids. I chuckle at her expression. Effie does have a tendency to overwhelm her.

After letting Prim know Katniss was safe with me, Effie came to the bakery to help. We're all helping, in our own way. But mostly, this is just one hell of a party. Prim stayed behind, telling Effie that she was going to keep an eye on the dinner Peeta had put together. As much as I grumbled about being here myself, I really think she's missing out.

Peeta has been incredibly busy. He's got people swarming around him, complimenting everything they've tried. Children keep tugging at his apron, trying to get his attention. Katniss and Peeta got used to being the object of attention while they were Victors, but this is a very different thing. Everyone seems to be interested in Peeta especially today. While Katniss looks entirely uncomfortable, Peeta looks like he's totally in his element. The smile on his face is blinding.

Everyone is enjoying themselves. Especially the kids, which is a wonderful sight. After years and years of watching mournful kids heading to the reaping, and the devastated kids board the train to the Capital that knew they would never again be coming home, watching these kids laughing and dancing in front of the bakery is one of the best things I've ever seen.

Effie dancing might be a better sight, though. Her hair is flowing freely and naturally, and she's clasped hands with two of the children. They are dancing round and round in a circle, and the look on her face is truly beautiful. She catches my eye and smiles widely, giggling at being caught acting like a child. I love it. And I love her.

I can't keep the smile from my face. I earned a reputation from many years as a mentor. A reputation that labeled me an uncaring bastard. But nothing could be further from the truth. Yes, I was a drunk. But I used alcohol to drown the pain of what I was forced to do as a Victor, and a mentor.

Losing my family was one of the worst things I've ever had to deal with. I know it was my fault they died. I didn't know how to play the real game then. I had no idea that making a fool of the Capital would lead to the deaths of everyone I loved. But they died because of me, and how I won the second Quell. Then I was forced to watch tributes die, up close and personal for 23 years. I desperately tried to help at first, but I learned very quickly not to get attached. Every year my situation became more and more hopeless. More and more desperate. By the time I'd gotten myself attached to the Girl on Fire and the Boy with the Bread, I knew it was time to really work for, and commit to, a change. Katniss changed everything. She and the boy gave me a reason to fight, maybe even showed me that there are reasons to live. Love, for instance. Love is an amazing reason to live. And family. And now, I have both.

They are my kids now. Both of them. As much as Katniss and I bicker, it's only because we are so damn similar. She's just like me. Stubborn as a mule. Protective of those she loves. She really is going to make an amazing mother, even if she can't see it right now. And Peeta is going to be a great father. Their kids will know they are loved, and there is no one better to protect them.

I look over at Katniss and notice she suddenly has a very wild, panicked look to her eyes, and I see her looking rapidly around. What is going on with her? I start toward her as her eyes reach mine. "Sweetheart?" I ask, and I grab her shoulders in my hands.

"Haymitch," she whispers to me. "I think I need help."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you, as always, to my amazing reviewers!**

 **Thank you to new followers and favorites!**

 **Hope you all enjoy :D**

 **Chapter 8: Effie**

Where could they have possibly gone? Don't they have any manners?

No. What was I even thinking? I know very well they don't have manners. Haymitch hasn't had any manners at all since the day his name was called during the reaping of the 2nd Quarter Quell. Probably not even before that, but I'd like to think the woman who raised him, the women I desperately wish I could have met, beat some manners into the vastly intelligent, but incredibly snarky young boy. He doesn't talk about them, not to me. He doesn't talk about his mother, his brother, or the young lady he left behind when his name was called for the Quell. I know they were murdered, but I don't know any details. I don't know if he'll ever tell me, but honestly I don't know if I want to know.

It's difficult for me to recognize what I was party to all those years. It was a horrible realization for me when I finally understood the Capital, and President Snow, were so very _wrong_. Why would anyone think it's an acceptable path to peace, to send two _children_ from every district to fight to the death? It's beyond appalling. If I let myself thing about it too much, it makes me sick. I was born in the Capital. I grew up watching the Games, and never quite understanding how horrific they really were. And I lived my life in blissful ignorance until I became an Escort for District 12, and actually met the children sent to their deaths. And I met Haymitch.

I was incredibly attracted to him from the very beginning, but he obviously viewed me as the enemy. He was verbally abusive, and I was as well, at least until the conclusion of my first Games as an Escort, and those first children died. I stopped responding to his cruel comments toward me when I really saw the shadows in his eyes for the first time. The boy tribute, only 13 years old, had just been slaughtered attempting to run from the cornucopia. Even still, it wasn't until I cried during my third Games, that Haymitch began to treat _me_ differently. He started with flirting. It took many years to build a relationship, but once I was rescued from the Capital, I haven't really parted from his side. We finally trust each other enough to be together. I knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, I had fallen completely in love with him when I realized what he would do to change the world we live in. What he would do to protect the children. We've not discussed it in clear terms, but I know we both view them as our children. They are ours. I've claimed them as my family.

Katniss has never had any manners. _Peeta_ has manners. But I've known for a very long time that once her father died, she basically raised herself and Prim. I can't fault her for her lack of manners, especially since she's done what she can to survive. But she should be learning some! She's about to be a _mother_ , what is she going to do? Raise that baby to be wild and stubborn? I know she balks at my interference, but I've only tried to help. Every step of the way I've tried to help.

I've watched their love grow from the very beginning. I know that Katniss was very confused in the beginning, but I also know their love is eternal. Theirs is a type of love that lasts lifetimes. They've lived through things together no one else has. They've accomplished things no one else was successful in accomplishing. They will raise and love and protect that baby with everything they have. And I'm so proud I get to be part of it.

I cannot believe Haymitch and Katniss have left without telling anyone! Why are those two always making my life more difficult?

That man can irritate me _so badly_. And that girl! They are so much alike.

"Have you seen Katniss?" Peeta asks me, and I'm startled out of my thoughts.

"I have not, I was just wondering where she could have gotten to. Don't worry!" I quickly say when I begin to see his expression morph to panic. "I'll go check the office. I'm sure she just got uncomfortable with all the standing. And the crowd," and I let out a tense laugh.

Peeta smiles at me. "Thank you, Effie. The party is dying down, but most people are still lingering about, and I want to be around in case anyone needs anything."

"Don't you worry, dear. I'll find her," I say in a bright bubbly voice. Much more bubbly than I actually feel.

It isn't until I enter the office, only to see neither Haymitch nor Katniss, that I truly begin to panic.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you, thank you to my wonderful reviewers for sharing your thoughts! Keep them coming, I love to read them :D**

 **Thank you to new followers and favorites!**

 **As always, I hope you enjoy :D**

 **Chapter 9: Haymitch**

"What the hell do you mean your water broke?" I shout. Luckily we're far enough from the bakery no one heard me. I'm not sure Katniss would like everyone in the district to know that bit of information. _I_ don't want everyone in the district to know that information. I drag my hands through my hair while I look at her, red faced and breathing hard. Let me clarify. _I'm_ red faced and breathing hard. _She_ looks like she's doing just fine.

"Exactly what I said. Really, I'm just happy it happened outside. Because gross. Now _help_ me Haymitch. I need to get home, and I'm not sure I can make it by myself." she says remarkably calmly. How can she feel calm at a time like this?

"What about Peeta?"

"This is his big day. It's almost everyone's big day. Did you see how happy everyone was? There is still plenty of time, Haymitch. At least according to Prim. She says first babies can take hours and hours. As soon as you get me home you can phone Effie or Peeta at the bakery. Or go get them personally. It doesn't matter. There is still time."

I'm not sure I've ever done something I'd classify as "freaking out" until now. I am definitely freaking out. I've never been around someone in labor before, let alone someone I think of as a daughter. What am I supposed to do? Do I carry her home? I'm incredibly uncomfortable with the fact that we left Peeta behind. Shouldn't he be the one helping her? Wait. _Who is going to help her?_ We don't have a doctor in 12! Prim can't deliver a baby, can she? I know _I_ can't deliver a baby. Why is this the first time I'm thinking about this?

"What the hell does Prim know?" I'm still shouting. I can't seem to control it. I know I shouldn't be yelling at someone about to have a baby.

"She's more qualified to help than the rest of us," Katniss says defensively. Her tone switches to pride when she continues, "She helped deliver several babies in 4. I guess there have been many women who have gone to 4 to have their babies. It has the most functional hospital, and the most doctors-in-training. She's almost reached the point she can deliver babies on her own. At least the ones without complications," she says matter-of-factly.

"If that's the case, why the hell didn't you go to 4?"

"I thought about it." She says, and I can tell she considered the idea strongly. "I even wanted to for a moment. But, Peeta would have had to stay here because of Paylor's conditions of pardon." I had completely forgotten about Peeta's conditional release that is keeping him in 12 indefinitely.

"President Paylor might have allowed you both to travel if you'd told her," I point out.

She sighs deeply. "Maybe, but then Peeta wanted to rebuild the bakery, and Peeta needed me to be here. Honestly, it wasn't ever a real option for me. I never even mentioned it to him."

My thoughts halt to a grinding stop when something she said finally gets through. "Wait. You're telling me Prim's not technically qualified to deliver babies?"

"Right."

"Then what the hell is she doing here?"

"Haymitch! Everything is fine. There is no reason to expect this to become complicated. And if it does, I'm sure we'll all figure out what to do." I don't think I've ever seen her so calm. Why the hell is she calm? I shouldn't be the one having a meltdown right now! She's going to have a _baby_ , and no one in this district is qualified to help her. Prim is her best hope…are you kidding me? She's barely older than a baby herself!

"Why the hell isn't your mother here?" I'm shouting, my breathing is labored, and I can feel my heartbeat pounding what seems like a mile a minute. I've won a Games. I watched 25 years of tributes die, and was only able to save two. And those two are having a freaking baby today and in the process, they are trying to kill me!

"You know why she's not here, Haymitch. You know why she can't come back. Besides, it doesn't matter. Prim is here, and she might be young, but she will know what to do. She definitely knows more than the rest of us." She says evenly. "Breathe with me. Haymitch!" she yells, getting my attention focused back on her face. "You've got to breathe. You're going to give yourself heart attack or something, and I have enough to deal with at the moment," she glances at her belly.

"Ok," I say breathlessly. "You're right. What do I do?"

"First of all, take a deep breath. Secondly, you've got to stop yelling at me. This situation is tense enough," she says, and laughs. "And last, help me get home, Haymitch."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

 **To my amazing reviewers: You are all awesome. Thank you so much for sharing your thoughts along the way!**

 **Thank you to new followers and favorites!**

 **I hope you all enjoy :D**

 **Chapter 10: Katniss**

I want to freak out. I _am_ freaking out. How can anyone be expected to have a baby? I mean, _really_ have a baby? I'm supposed to give birth to something that supposedly weighs 6-10 pounds? How is that even possible?

I'm freaking out.

But Haymitch is freaking out.

So I can't freak out.

I can't even tell Haymitch to calm the hell down, because doing so will only make it worse. I can feel him shaking. I've never seen him like this. I can only hope that we make it home without any issue, and he's able to contact Peeta with a level head. There is no way he can calmly and rationally talk to anyone right now. Maybe Prim can help calm him down. Maybe Prim can call Peeta. That's it. Prim will call Peeta and we'll all avoid some sort of meltdown caused by a panicking Haymitch, and continued by an extremely over-protective soon-to-be-father. I know Prim will be calm. I hope Prim will be calm. Someone _will_ be calm, right? I'm not calm. And I'm not sure how much longer I can pretend to be.

I want Peeta. Suddenly everything hurts, all at once. I gasp and clutch at Haymitch's hand. I stop in my tracks, and hunch over a bit, almost trying to curl in on myself to ease the pain. It feels like every core muscle I have is tensing to the point they will all snap. I can hardly breathe for the pain. Is this really what contractions feel like? Because if so, I don't think I ever want to do this again. What were we thinking getting into this in the first place? Right. We weren't thinking we'd be getting into _this_ , exactly.

"What do I do sweetheart?"

I'm trying to breathe evenly, but it's a struggle. Doesn't help that Haymitch keeps asking that question. If something could be done, doesn't he think I'd be doing it? Don't say that out loud, Katniss. He's only trying to help.

I let out a steady breath as the pain eases. "I just need to get home," I straighten, and we continue our walk. "I need to be in my own environment." I don't tell Haymitch I need Peeta. But I do. I desperately need Peeta, in so many ways.

I don't want to snap at Haymitch. I know he's just trying to help me. I also know that he's freaking out worse than I am. Snapping at him will only make all of the panicking worse for both of us. And if we're both going to have a total meltdown, I'd rather be at home when we do so.

I wish I'd told Peeta before I left. I wish I'd told him, and I wish I'd brought him with me. What the hell was I thinking? This is why Haymitch always talks to me like I'm stupid. Why he's claimed over and over that there are reasons no one ever lets me make the plans. So what was he thinking letting me get away with this? He knows I'm not good at making the plans!

This is Haymitch's fault. For allowing me to drag him away from the party and leaving Peeta there. No. It's not Haymitch's fault. This is definitely my fault.

I didn't want to ruin Peeta's grand opening. Everyone was having so much fun, and he looked so happy. Not the stupid grin he gives me every time he wants to laugh at me when I'm angry. Not the grin of a man hiding that he's terrified. But a real, joyful smile.

I hope he'll smile that real, joyful smile at me again. I miss it. He's been grinning at me with just a hint of panic for about a month now. And I miss seeing the joy.

Since we've come back to 12, we've felt every possibly emotion. Peeta and I have had moments when we've been completely overwhelmed. We're about to have a baby, and we've only just been through a war. We're young, very newly married, and about to be in charge of raising a tiny person. But every night, before falling into sleep, Peeta puts his ear to my belly and talks to our child. In those moments, I am so calm. Soothed into sleep by the voice of the man I love most in the world. I am able to settle my emotions slightly thinking about Peeta's hands caressing my belly, his lips pressing against the little life we created. I love him more than I ever thought possible.

Peeta and I have nightmares. They are rare when we're in each other's arms, but they are intense when they come. He has nightmares about killing Coin, about losing me, and most recently, about losing the baby. I have nightmares about the Games. I get trapped in my subconscious that has recreated an arena. I'm always pregnant, always trying to save my baby and my Peeta. The worst are when I'm unable to save Peeta. I wake up screaming, and am only calmed when Peeta wraps me in his arms, and I can put my ear to his chest and hear his strong, steady heartbeat. I love that sound.

The last several months have been stressful. I've had to be the calm one for months now, and it's wearing on me. But what if my labor is one of the ones that becomes complicated? As much as I have tried to reassure Haymitch that everything will be fine, what if it's not? Maybe I really should have gone to District 4. I know I could never have left Peeta, we don't like to be apart for long, but what if something goes wrong? I can't let myself think about that. Prim may be young, but she never would have come here to help if she thought the baby or I would be in danger.

Finally, I can see the house. I really think I made my biggest mistake leaving Peeta at the bakery.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

 **I'm endlessly grateful to my reviewers! Thank you all so much :D**

 **Thank you to new followers and favorites!**

 **Hope you all enjoy :D**

 **Chapter 11: Peeta**

Katniss is missing. I'm trying not to panic. I could see it on Effie's face when she came out of the office without her. I could tell Effie was trying to look calm, even happy, but she didn't pull it off. It only took one look from me for Effie to tell me she doesn't know where Katniss could be.

Katniss is missing. My baby is missing. Haymitch is also missing, that has to mean they're together, right? Haymitch wouldn't let Katniss go off on her own, I'm sure he would have kept an eye on her throughout the party. If she left, he'd go with her. I know that. But I can't shake the panic I feel settling in my chest.

When she couldn't find Katniss or Haymitch, Effie called Prim and found out they aren't at the house. They aren't anywhere in or around the bakery. I've checked. Several times.

I can't imagine they are still on their way home. Effie told me she lost track of them at the party two hours ago. Two hours! It shouldn't take more than thirty minutes for Katniss to walk home, even though she's very pregnant.

I don't even want to think of what could happen to a heavily pregnant lady in two hours. This is why I wanted her to stay home, where someone could keep an eye on her, and I wouldn't have to worry quite as much. What was she thinking?

I know what she was thinking. She was thinking about me.

When we came back to 12, I just wanted things to feel normal. I don't mean with Katniss, everything has been wonderful with Katniss since the moment she announced to all of Panem that she loved me. I've loved her since I was five years old. She's been my entire world for most of my life, and when she said she felt the same way, everything in my world felt right. At least until we came back to 12 after the war. I knew what to expect. We'd taken a trip here when we began to film the propos, but I had no idea what being here would feel like on a day to day basis. The devastation here was extreme, and every single day was a blow to my emotions. I just wanted things to feel normal.

Katniss couldn't leave the house to go into town for months while the rubble and the skeletons were removed from the main roads. Not only would it have been too difficult for her emotionally, I was worried she would get hurt. It didn't take much convincing for her to agree to take her walks in the woods and not town.

I helped with the cleanup. Every moment was difficult, and I couldn't help but think about whether that hand, or that skull belonged to my mother, my father, or my brothers. I decided to rebuild the bakery on a particularly difficult day. Darius, Haymitch, and I along with some others were clearing the area where the bakery once stood. I couldn't help but be overcome with the overwhelming sadness of what happened here. And the only thing I could think of, that would lessen the pain and allow me to pay tribute to the family I lost, was to carry on the life work of my family.

I didn't say anything to the men I was working with. I wanted to tell Katniss before anyone else. I wanted to hear her input, I wanted to know what she thought. We're married. I knew that building this bakery would also impact her life.

She was immediately supportive. My Katniss. She's a hunter, but since she's stopped hunting and I've been working on building the bakery, she's been home learning to bake. She doesn't know that I know, she wants to surprise me. Effie and Haymitch have been her primary test subjects, and they were so shocked that she's getting so good, especially at breads, they were unable to keep the secret. The very thought of my very pregnant wife working to knead breads and working with the oven makes my chest constrict with happiness and pride. I'm so very lucky. She's endlessly supportive.

I want the baby so badly. I had no idea how much I wanted a family until Katniss told me she was pregnant. I've never been so happy as I am when I press my ear to her belly, and my wife runs her fingers through my hair. It's one of my favorite things when she falls asleep while I'm talking to the baby. I love her so much. And I already love our baby.

There are only a few more people here at the grand opening. I think it's time to close the bakery and head home. Maybe I'll encounter them on the way.

I feel someone tap me on the shoulder and I turn around. It's Darius. He gives me a questioning look and I understand what he's asking. He wants to know why I'm panicking.

"Katniss is missing. She and Haymitch both, and they didn't let anyone know where they were going," I say quickly.

He nods at me and gives me a sympathetic look. Then he points over to his and Johanna's vehicle they have been using to transport supplies and orders from the train to the people who need them. Johanna and Effie are already sitting there. He signs at me to see if I want a ride.

"Hell yes. Thank you. I'm so worried, and Prim hasn't seen them," I say with relief. If they are still heading home, we can find them. If they are at home, then I'll get there faster with Darius' help.

Then, a truly terrifying thought hits me, and I stop breathing. What if Katniss went into labor? Could she have gone into labor and convinced Haymitch to take her home? Please, Haymitch. Please be with her. She, and that ever-growing bump, are my entire world.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

 **This chapter may be unexpected, but I hope you all enjoy the different perspective none-the-less!**

 **To my awesome reviewers: I'm so glad you guys are sticking with me throughout this process and sharing your thoughts. Thank you!**

 **Thank you to new followers and favorites!**

 **Hope you all enjoy :D**

 **Chapter 12: Prim**

They really have no idea how much I've seen. Haymitch is staring at me like I'm too young to know what I'm doing. Katniss always looks proud though skeptical, but she has never been the most optimistic person. And ever since I arrived back in 12, Peeta has been subtly asking if I know what I'm doing. I know Peeta only sent for me because he has faith in me, and I know his questions are only because he's worried. Maybe, if I'd grown up under normal circumstances, I would be too young, too inexperienced to know what I'm doing. But I did not grow up under normal circumstances.

I was born in the Seam, which is a very difficult life. Even with two parents, our family could only afford the very bare necessities. Once we lost our father, we couldn't afford anything. I can't even remember my father, he died when I was so young. But I remember Katniss taking care of me, and my mother just sitting there, staring into space as if she didn't have two daughters that were literally starving to death in front of her. I know Katniss has never forgiven our mother for that, and honestly neither have I. Accepting my mother for who she is, is very different from forgiveness for what she has done.

Katniss was amazing at taking care of me even before our father died. Truly. She made sure I was fed, she made sure I was clean, and she made sure I made it to school. Every day. She walked me home, she even took me to the bakery once a week so I could look at the beautifully decorated cakes. I had no idea then that the sweet boy who always stared at my sister through the glass would one day be my brother.

I really don't think I will ever know what basically being my parent might have cost her. When my name was called during the reaping, all I could think about was how I wanted to make my sister proud. I would have gone into those Games and done my best to survive. For Katniss. Not my mother. I would have wanted to survive for Katniss. Katniss tried so hard to keep me alive for years, and I would have done my best to make sure her efforts were not made in vain.

I have no idea what she would have done if I'd have died in the Games, but I think the revolution would have happened anyway. Maybe she would have found a way to District 13 after my death. I think she would have run into the woods and just kept running, until she found people willing to fight. It hardly matters now. I was devastated when she volunteered for me. She was the only real parent I could remember, and even in that moment she volunteered, I screamed for her not only because I knew she could die in the arena, but I knew I would be left alone with our mother. I can't really remember a time in my life it was my mother caring for me and not Katniss. Even now, in District 4, my mother is not a caring person. I'm learning much of what I'm learning, on my own.

I've completely immersed myself in learning about pregnancy, birth, and everything that goes into both. From the moment Katniss told me she was pregnant, I started to contemplate whether or not I should go to 4 with our mother. Not because our mother is a great teacher or caretaker, but because I knew I would get the best education possible from the doctors there to help my sister. I don't want to be in 4, not really. I don't want to be with my mother. I want to be in District 12 with Katniss and the family she is building. However, the decision to go to 4 was made easier for me when Peeta was officially pardoned and sent to 12 indefinitely. I knew Katniss would never leave Peeta to give birth in 4 like most other mothers. I knew I needed to be prepared to come here and help her. I know our mother will never come back due to all the memories, even to help her eldest daughter. I'm going to have a niece or nephew. And I'm going to get to be the one that helps them make their entrance into the world.

I came here to help with the baby, because I know I can do it. Everyone seems to think I'm still some sort of apprentice in 4. But I'm more qualified to help deliver this baby that 99% of people in Panem. I've delivered several babies on my own, some with complications. My first baby that was in breech position was born two weeks after I arrived in District 4. Was it terrifying? Of course it was. But the mother and the baby are doing wonderfully. And I survived it.

Katniss is so happy now. Peeta is the brother I never quite knew I wanted. They are so close it's amazing. They joke that they hardly let go of each other's hands, but it's true. From the moment Katniss was rescued, they didn't let go. Even currently, when Katniss would stay at home and Peeta would go to the bakery, as soon as they are together again in the evenings, their hands are clasped together. It's adorable. Their relationship, their love, is something that I hope I can find someday. I love them both. I want my sister to be happy.

As soon as Haymitch and Katniss burst through the door, I did my best to calm them both. Haymitch and I made sure Katniss is as comfortable as she can possibly be on the bed. Haymitch is too panicked to call Peeta, so I've taken on the duty. I've tried calling the bakery three times, but no one has answered. I don't want to tell Katniss. She's fairly calm, but I can tell that will drastically change if I come back into her room and let her know I can't get ahold of Peeta. Their bond is like nothing I've ever seen. Katniss has told me before that our parents loved each other beyond measure, but I can't imagine a love more consuming, than the love I see between Katniss and Peeta.

"Where's Peeta?" Katniss asks, in between deep breaths as I walk back into her room.

"Don't worry," I say. "I couldn't get ahold of him at the bakery, but I'm sure that just means he's on his way," I continue calmly. I don't feel it's necessary to tell her I couldn't get ahold of Effie, Darius, or Johanna either.

She starts to breathe harder, her face getting red and slightly panic-stricken. "Katniss!" I nearly yell. "Don't worry. He'll make it." I look over to Haymitch to see if he can help me calm her down, but he honestly looks no better than she does. Well. This is unfortunate.

I want to lecture her for leaving Peeta at the bakery _so badly_ , especially when I check her to find out the progress of her labor. I can only imagine much of her back pain over the last day was labor and she didn't know it. She's so close to being ready to start pushing. Her contractions are right on top of each other, and she's almost fully dilated. I'll spare her the lecture. She's going to get plenty of them when Peeta gets here. I hope he makes it.

I'm not the innocent young girl Katniss volunteered for in the reaping. Everything is going to be fine, and I'm going to deliver that baby safely into the world, whether Peeta makes it in time, or not.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

 **So, my lovely readers, we are getting closer to the end of the story. This chapter is different than what I've normally posted, but think of it as the thoughts each of the characters have during the same moment in time. I hope you enjoy! :D**

 **To my amazing reviewers: you guys are amazing. I'm so glad you're willing to share your thoughts with me, that you've stuck with me through this, and I'm so glad you've liked where the story has gone so far!**

 **Chapter 13: A Little Snippet from Everyone**

 **Peeta**

I'm incredibly tense. Darius isn't going fast enough. Could I make it to the house faster on foot? Every ten seconds or so, I can't help imagining just jumping out of this vehicle and running to get to her. I know it's irrational. It doesn't matter.

The more I think about it, the more I'm convinced she's really in labor.

Why else would she have left?

Yes. She's in labor, and she didn't want to tear me away from the bakery when it was the grand opening. I know her logic. I know how she thinks. I know how she acts. I know, if she is in labor, her plan made perfect sense to her. I'm sure she assumed there would be plenty of time for me to get home for the birth of our child. Prim has been telling us for days that first babies usually take time. But what if this birth is unusual?

What if there isn't time?

What if I freaking miss it?

All I want is to be there by her side.

 **Johanna**

Brainless, what the hell were you thinking? You and Haymitch both knew Darius and I were going to be at the opening…you had to have known we'd bring the vehicle.

Those two bloody idiots could have told us! We would have driven the whole group home together and there wouldn't have been any issue. Everyone would have known where everyone was, there would be no ever-increasing panic, and there would be no ridiculous drama. Damn that girl is stupid. Never in my time knowing her, has my nickname for her been more accurate. What. A. Moron.

She's even more a moron if she left him and she's in labor. I hope, when the time comes for Darius and my little one to make their appearance in the world, I'm not this bloody _stupid_ about it. Though right now, I'm already feeling a little stupid about it. I'm pregnant, and haven't worked up the courage to tell him. Well. At the very least, this whole Katniss-leaving-Peeta-at-the-bakery-without-telling-anyone drama is telling me not to keep Darius in the dark. I will tell Darius, just as soon as we find Katniss and make sure everything is fine. And as soon as I can get him alone.

What was Brainless thinking leaving Peeta behind? She's only going to want him.

 **Haymitch**

Where the _hell is he_? I know we were stupid for leaving without telling him. I should have told her from the very beginning how stupid it was to leave without telling him. Really, it was stupid to leave without telling _anyone_. I should have told Effie. Maybe Effie could be here holding her hand instead of me. And then I wouldn't be talking myself out of lecturing her for her massively ineffective planning skills.

No. I'm happy to be here. Really. I felt dead inside for so many years, and beginning to feel as though Katniss was like a daughter, was the first time in nearly 25 years I allowed myself to feel any kind of real affection for someone. Katniss showed me what it was like to love again. She opened up and entire world to be I thought gone forever. Without her, I wouldn't have Effie. Or Peeta. Or the little one I hope will call me 'papa.' Never did I think I would love someone like a daughter, but here she is. And I will help her through this.

Shouldn't Peeta have noticed we were gone and gotten his ass here by now? I know he was busy, but the two of them are nearly inseparable. How could he not notice she's gone? And if he did notice, where the hell is he? Doesn't he know how much she would need him?

My temper is definitely flaring thinking about Katniss having to give birth without Peeta by her side. I can't tell who I'm the maddest at. Peeta for not noticing Katniss' absence and not being here? Katniss for leaving without telling him? Myself for going along with her ridiculous plan?

Prim is getting more and more firm with Katniss about how Katniss will need to push soon. Prim is the calmest out of the three of us, and I'm thankful. At least one of us is calm. When she came into the room and told Katniss no one was answering at the bakery, I was worried Katniss would snap my fingers she clutched onto my hand so tightly. I know she appreciates that I'm here, and definitely that Prim's here. Peeta better not miss this.

Everyone who knows her will know Peeta is the only one she's going to want.

 **Effie**

I'm thankful for the ride from Darius, especially since I know I would never have been able to keep up with Peeta on foot, had we had to walk all the way to Victors' Village. Peeta is highly stressed, and entirely convince Katniss has gone into labor. His hands are clenched on his thighs, and he looks ready to jump out of this vehicle every second. Oh dear. I do hope Darius is able to get us there swiftly.

I hope Katniss is alright. I know Haymitch wouldn't let anything happen to her, of course. As gruff as he is, I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he has a very special soft spot for her. She is definitely his favorite, and he has never hidden that very well. He loves her dearly. As do I. But I really must admit that Peeta is _my_ favorite. I certainly hope they will both be alright. And that precious little one. I hope that little girl or boy is so very happy and healthy. They all deserve such wonderful things.

What was that girl thinking leaving Peeta at the bakery like that? If she truly is in labor, as Peeta seems to think, she should have told him immediately regardless of the grand opening. She must have known her disappearance would disturb him greatly.

If she really is in labor, I hope we make it on time.

We all know that Peeta is truly the only one she's going to want.

 **Darius**

I've seen Katniss and Peeta both stressed before. I saw their faces when they realized I was their Avox in their private rooms during the Quell. I was there when Katniss was tortured in the Capital. I got to witness them grow in their relationship after her rescue. I fought by their sides during the war. I helped them reach the Capital to capture Snow. I've seen them in life and death situations, and I've seen them handle things with ease that should never have been possible. But I've never seen Peeta like this. His hands are clenched into fists and his coloring gets more and more pale the closer we get to their house.

I really hope she's there. Katniss has become one of my dearest friends, as has Peeta. You don't live through what we've lived through and not form a bond.

I hope we find her safe and sound, even if she's in labor. I hope she's at the house with Haymitch and her sister. I hope Peeta doesn't miss the birth of his son or daughter. I better get him home quickly and safely.

If Peeta's right, and Katniss really is in labor, we all know that she's only going to want him.

 **Prim**

I hope he hurries. She doesn't want to push while he isn't here, but she isn't going to have a choice much longer. This baby is definitely ready to make their way into the world. Katniss is fully dilated. I'm worried Peeta won't make it in time, and if he doesn't, I don't know what that will do to her. She wants him here so badly.

I refuse to give into the urge to tell her that the only reason he isn't here is because she didn't tell him. I'm here to deliver the baby, not point out her faulty thinking. Besides, I know she already knows she made a mistake. She may act without thinking through all of the consequences occasionally, but eventually she gets it. If leaving him at the bakery results in Peeta missing the birth, I'm not sure Katniss will ever forgive herself.

Katniss will realize she has no one to blame but herself if Peeta doesn't make it. She doesn't need a lecture from me. I love my sister very much, but I truly cannot understand some of the decisions she makes.

Peeta, please get here. I know she really only wants him.

 **Katniss**

They haven't been able to find Peeta. Prim has called to the bakery several times, as well as to Effie and Haymitch's house, and Darius and Johanna's. No one has answered.

The bakery was supposed to close an hour ago, but based on the wonderful turnout I was sure the party would last for hours. Shouldn't they still be there? Where is everyone?

I could tell when it took so long for Prim to come back in the room that she wasn't able to reach anyone. I'm positive she tried everyone, several times, if only so she wouldn't have to come into my room with the news that she couldn't reach anyone. I know Prim was scared to tell me she couldn't get anyone on the phone, thinking I would go into full-blown panic mode, but I'm alright. I had a moment where the worry wanted to take over, but I know he'll get here eventually. Even if it isn't in time. I'm really concerned it _won't_ be in time. I know it would be no one's fault but mine if he doesn't make it in time. I really think the baby is coming faster than I thought.

I don't want to push without him here. Prim keeps telling me I won't have the option not to push for much longer. I can tell she's right. The baby is definitely ready.

Peeta is the only person I want by my side. I love my sister and I love Haymitch, but neither of them is the person I feel like I really need.

Peeta is the only one I want.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

 **I noticed yesterday (2/10) that even though I posted a chapter, the "updated" date for the story remained from Tuesday (2/9). Weird. So for anyone that didn't see I posted a chapter yesterday, I did! If you want to read it, it is there. :D**

 **This is the last chapter before the epilogue. Fair warning: I will be traveling today, so it's possible the final chapter will not be posted tomorrow, but I will do my best!**

 **Thank you to my awesome reviewers! You guys rock!**

 **Hope you all enjoy :D**

 **Chapter 14: Peeta**

I desert my companions as soon as we reach the house. Leaping from the vehicle, I run as fast as I can, which is much slower than I'd like. Standing all day has been difficult for my leg sporting the prosthesis. The pain doesn't matter. I have to get to her as quickly as possible.

I run through our front door and up the stairs, my footsteps clomping loudly.

"Breathe, Katniss. Breathe. Peeta'll be here soon," I hear Haymitch say as I'm running up the stairs. I'm out of breath, my leg hurts where my prosthesis rubs wrong.

"Katniss, it's really time. You can't delay it any longer, you're going to need to push," I can here Prim say firmly. Push?

I burst into the room. Katniss is propped against the headboard. Her face is red, and I can tell she's slightly sweaty by the way her braid clings to her skin. I can tell she's holding her breath. She's frantically shaking her head at Prim, but the moment she sees me, she gasps. I rush to her side, grabbing on to her hand. "Breathe, love!" I say urgently. I stare into her eyes as she takes a deep breath, calmly letting the breath escape. I notice Haymitch is holding her hand, and Prim is sitting at the base of the bed.

"Peeta," she says, taking another deep breath, the relief showing in her eyes. "Where have you been?"

"When we couldn't find you anywhere around the bakery, I shut everything down and came home. Effie tried to call and Prim hadn't seen you. I came the fastest way I could. Darius brought me in that vehicle he and Johanna have. Why did you leave?"

She looks at me like I'm stupid. "My water broke," she says.

Oh. Obviously.

"Haymitch helped me home, and I didn't bother you with it because I thought we had a lot of time. I was wrong though. Looks like it's going to be quicker than I thought."

I must be panicking. I can't hear what she's saying to me. Why can't I seem to hear, or comprehend what she's saying?

Her water broke? What does that mean? How does water break?

I don't realize I'm hyperventilating until Katniss grabs my face in her hands and tells me to breathe.

"You're going to have the baby…now?" I ask.

"Yes dear. I'm going to have the baby. Now. That's usually how pregnancies go." For the first time since I realized Katniss was missing, I want to laugh. She's rolling her eyes at me and I can't help but think it's adorable.

I can hear Haymitch unsuccessfully attempting to cover a laugh with a cough from the other side of the bed.

"Of course. Ok. You're having the baby. What do I do?"

"You sit there, you hold her hand, and you should probably encourage her every now and then," Prim says from behind me. "Other than that, the work is mostly Katniss'."

Katniss smiles at me, encouragingly, and squeezes my hand. Even though I'm obviously the one that should be encouraging her.

"Katniss. Peeta is here, ok? It's beyond time to push. You have to breathe now. Take a really deep breath, and when I tell you to push, you push," Prim says calmly.

God, I'm so proud of Prim. She's calm, she's in charge, and as steady as Katniss seems right now, I know she needs someone to be steady with her. I'm so thankful I called for Prim and she came.

"I'm going to ask you to push as hard as you can, twice with the same contraction. Ok?" Prim asks. "So with each contraction, I want you to take one big breath, push as hard as you can, take another big breath, and push as hard as you can." I press my forehead to Katniss' temple, and I can feel her nod. She takes a deep breath, and I clutch onto her hand. Her fingers clench on mine.

"Push Katniss! Push, push, push, push," Prim encourages, and I hear Katniss faintly grunt. She's amazing. I've heard that women can scream, call their husband names, and generally be a beast when it comes to childbirth. I was prepared for all sorts of scenarios, and I would have been fine with whatever she could throw at me. But I can tell you I definitely wasn't prepared for this.

Katniss is phenomenal. She's very calm, she's breathing when Prim tells her to, she's pushing when Prim directs her to. She's not screaming. I thought at the very least, she would scream at me to vent her frustration that I haven't been here.

"Deep breath! And _push_ ," Prim encourages.

I hear people coming up the stairs, "Peeta!" Effie yells. "I've been to my house and can't find Haymitch or Katniss. Did you find them?"

I lift my head from Katniss' to reply when Effie, Darius, and Johanna come into the room.

"No. No. No. No. No. This room is full enough. You guys need to leave," Katniss says, suddenly forgetting to push when the newcomers enter the room. She ends up grunting through a contraction.

"Focus Katniss!" Prim encourages. "You need to take a deep breath and push."

Darius immediately starts backing out the door, and I know I would think his haste to get out of here is funny if my wife weren't literally about to deliver our baby. But I can tell Effie wants to say something. "I…" she begins.

"Please Effie. Johanna. You have to leave," Katniss whimpers.

"Ok, sweetheart, we'll go," Haymitch says, attempting to let go of Katniss' hand.

I see Katniss' eyes go wide with panic.

"Please stay, Haymitch. Please? I need you here," she whispers, clutching onto his hand tighter.

"Please, Haymitch," I repeat softly. Anything Katniss needs.

"Well shit," he says. He turns to Effie and Johanna. "Sorry ladies. But it looks like we're having a baby in here," I know he must be uncomfortable, but he can't stop the grin from forming on his face.

Effie smiles a brilliant smile, and I know she's glad Katniss has us with her. They back out of the room. "We'll wait downstairs, dears!"

"Ok Katniss. Now I really need you to focus. I can see the baby's head. A couple more contractions and your baby will be here," Prim says, confidently.

I don't know if I want to look. My wife having a baby is beautiful in theory, but actually witnessing a baby coming out of my wife? I'm not sure how well I'll handle that sight.

But I can't miss it. I can't miss the birth of my baby. So I take a deep breath, squeeze my wife's hand, and brace myself for a sight that might very well haunt me forever.

What I see is startling.

"Deep breath, Katniss! Now _push,_ " Prim demands. I can tell Katniss is pushing by the way she's squeezing my hand. She grips harder and harder, and I can hear the faintest grunt. But all the noise fades into the background as I see that tiny head. The baby has a mess of dark hair covering their head. Oh God. The baby has Katniss' dark hair. I hope the baby looks like Katniss.

I can't focus on anyone's words. All I can do to stay grounded is hold on to my wife. I know Prim is still encouraging Katniss to push, because not seconds after all the noise in the room fades into the background, my baby slips into Prim's hands. Oh my God.

I can faintly hear someone crying, and after glancing around the room, I quickly understand it's me. Tears are rolling down my face, and I make no move to stop them. My beautiful wife just gave birth to our baby.

The baby lets out a wail that finally penetrates the haze in my mind, and I'm so focused on that baby, I don't hear Katniss calling for me.

"Peeta!" Katniss says loudly.

My head snaps in her direction. "The baby Peeta. Is the baby a girl or a boy?"

Prim's cut the cord, wrapped the tiny little bundle in a blanket and has handed them to me. I look to Prim, almost asking permission to look at the baby.

"Go ahead and take a look, daddy," Prim says, with the widest smile on her face.

I'm holding my baby in the crook of my arm, and I open the front of the blanket the tiniest bit. Tears fill my eyes anew, as I look to my wife and tell her with a scratchy voice, full of emotion, "we have a daughter, love."

Katniss' eyes fill with tears, and the smile on her face lights up the room.

Haymitch sniffles. "Congratulations, sweetheart," he says, leaning over to kiss her head.

"Can I hold her?" Katniss reaches for our little bundle, and I gently cover our little girl and hand her to her mother.

The look on Katniss' face as our beautiful little girl settles on her chest makes my own chest clench. This is the most beautiful sights I've ever seen. My beautiful wife holding our beautiful daughter. I know, beyond any shadow of a doubt, that my life will be forever changed. The widest smile breaks on my face when my little girl that was wailing moments ago, is immediately calmed as Katniss begins to sing.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow…" she sings, and I know that's it. That's our daughters name.

"Willow," I whisper.

Katniss looks up at me, smiles, and looks back to the baby. "Willow," she says softly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

 **This is it! The final chapter of this story!**

 **Endless apologies for the delay in this chapter! Traveling this weekend would not have meant much of a delay, but I forgot my laptop which definitely makes posting chapters difficult!**

 **Thank you all very much for taking this short journey with me! I hope you have all enjoyed!**

 **Thank you especially to my reviewers. You are all awesome!**

 **Feel free to PM me here or look me up on Tumblr!**

 **And, of course, Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **Chapter 15:**

 **Katniss**

There they are. The loves of my life. My sweet girl cuddled on her daddy's chest. It might sincerely be the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. He's softly snoring, and I know he's exhausted. He gets up early every day to get to the bakery. He's at the bakery from 4am to around 4pm every single day, and he still comes home to help me with Willow.

My sweet girl eats every two hours, like clockwork. It's taking time to develop a routine, but Prim helped in more ways that she can imagine. She left only a few days ago to return to 4. So now, it's entirely up to Peeta and I. At night, when Willow cries, Peeta goes to get her, no matter how much I encourage him to stay in bed. He'll bring her to me so I can feed her, then Peeta changes her, burps her, and puts her back to bed. It's amazing to have his help even though I know he's exhausted. But as tired as he is, I'm not sure he's ever been happier. He loves to get up in the morning, spend some time with Willow, and head to the bakery. He loves to come home to us every evening.

I'm not really sure I've ever been happier, either. I was so determined never to have children, and never to get married, I wouldn't allow myself to think of the joy sharing my life with someone would bring. The joy of this moment, right now, when I see my little girl sleeping on her father's chest. Because that is exactly what I feel right at this moment. I'm joyful.

I love him, and now I love her.

My beautiful family that has completely changed my life. My husband, sister, surrogate parents, and close friends that helped me change the world.

Can you even ask for a better man, than someone who is willing to fight to change the world, just so you can live peacefully in it? When I was 15, I never could have imagined a love like that. Even seeing the love between my parents, and watching my mother fall apart after my father's death, I truly couldn't understand how much one person can love another. But I do. I love my sister, my husband, and my daughter more than I even thought possible. Haymitch and Effie too. They really are like the parents I never really had. And soon my daughter will have a friend to play with.

Johanna and Darius let us know of Johanna's pregnancy a week after Willow was born. They haven't stopped smiling since.

I have a family that is so wonderful, the reality of my harsh childhood is a very distant memory. Even the reality of the war seems distant when I look into my daughter's eyes that mirror mine. I am surrounded by the people that love me most in the world. And everyone grins now, even me.

 **Peeta**

I stretch and as I'm becoming more aware of my surroundings I notice two specific things. My beautiful little girl on my chest, and my wife watching us from the doorway.

My little one is so beautiful. Tiny. Laying on my chest like it's the most comfortable place in the world. Her little fingers and toes, her sleepy gray eyes. She's perfect. She looks so much like Katniss. She was born with beautiful downy-soft dark hair, and scowls just like her mother. I love it.

Katniss is looking at the two of us with nothing but love in her eyes. I can't tell if she's even noticed I'm awake yet. But I am, and I'm watching her. She's got a grin on her face, and I know that grin is for meant just for us.

I love her so much. I didn't even know it was possible to love her more than I did when we went into the Quell, but I do. I love her as my ally, my friend, my wife, my lover and now I get to love her as the mother of my beautiful daughter.

I know it's been difficult to settle in to motherhood, and I'm grateful Prim was able to stay as long as she did. It can't be easy for Katniss that I leave for the bakery so early. But she's endlessly supportive, and hasn't even said one word of complaint that I'm not around as much as I feel like I should be. I feel like I should be with them every step of the way.

Nothing made me happier than when Katniss surprised me at the bakery yesterday when she brought our daughter to see me. I was so proud to hold Willow in one arm and pass out orders with the other. People in the district congratulated us both, and commented on Willow's beautiful hair. She does have beautiful hair, just like her mother. I can't help but picturing her in braids when she's older. I wonder, if like me, some little boy will be a goner one day, the moment he hears my Willow sing. My little girl slept through the whole event of visiting the bakery. Haymitch and Effie had escorted Katniss and Willow on the walk, and I'm slowly getting used to Haymitch's grin. Haymitch has had a beaming smile, reaching from ear to ear, from the moment Willow was born.

My family. Each one has become essential to me.

I'm endlessly glad I made it in time to witness Willow's birth. My precious girls.

Katniss walks over to where Willow and I are napping and climbs in beside me. Her head goes to the spot on my shoulder that feels empty when she's not there, and her hand goes to caress our daughter's head.

I startle her slightly when I say, "I love you both so much, Katniss." She smiles, and repeating the words she once said to me on the day our daughter was conceived, I say "You love me, real or not real?"

She smiles wider, and says, "Real."


End file.
